Season 1
Season 1 of CBS All Access' dark comedy-drama series Why Women Kill was picked up for a season order on September 24, 2018.CBS All Access Announces Why Women Kill, A New Dark-Comedy Series From Marc Cherry The first season premiered on August 15, 2019, and concluded on October 17, 2019. The series was renewed for a second season on October 16, 2019.'Why Women Kill' Renewed for Season 2 at CBS All Access Synopsis Why Women Kill explores "the lives of three women living in three different decades: a housewife in the ‘60s, a socialite in the ‘80s and a lawyer in 2019, each dealing with infidelity in their marriages. The series will examine how the roles of women have changed, but how their reaction to betrayal...has not." Cast Main *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove (10/10) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton (10/10) *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding (10/10) *Alexandra Daddario as Jade (10/10) *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton (10/10) *Sadie Calvano as April (10/10) *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove (10/10) *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen (10/10) Recurring *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi (9/10) *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte (9/10) *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte (8/10) *Lindsey Kraft as Claire (4/10) *Kevin Daniels as Lamar (4/10) *Adam Ferrara as Leo Mosconi (3/10) *Li Jun Li as Amy Grove (3/10) *Kevin McNamara as Duke Riley (3/10) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Hector (3/10) *Analeigh Tipton as Mary Vlasin (3/10) *Scott Porter as Ralph Vlasin (3/10) Episodes Production Development On September 24, 2018, it was announced that CBS All Access had given the production a straight-to-series order. The series was created by Marc Cherry who was also expected to executive produce alongside Brian Grazer, Francie Calfo, Michael Hanel, and Mindy Schultheis. Production companies involved with the series were slated to consist of Imagine Entertainment and CBS Television Studios. On December 10, 2018, it was reported that the series would receive $8.4 million dollars in tax credits from the state of California. Casting In February 2019, it was announced that Lucy Liu and Ginnifer Goodwin had been cast in starring roles. On February 27, 2019, it was reported that Reid Scott had joined the cast. On March 4, 2019, it was announced that Sam Jaeger had joined the cast. On March 7, 2019, it was announced that Alexandra Daddario had joined the cast. On March 11, 2019, Kirby Howell-Baptiste had been cast. On March 19, 2019, Sadie Calvano joined cast as a series regular. On April 5, 2019, Katie Finneran has been cast in a recurring role. On April 17, 2019, Adam Ferrara joined the cast in a recurring capacity. Trivia *Was CBS All Access’ most streamed original series. Gallery |-|Images= Beth_Ann_1963_Promo.jpeg Rob_1963_Promo.jpeg April_1963_Promo.jpeg Simone_1984_Promo.jpeg Karl_1984_Promo.jpeg Tommy_1984_Promo.jpeg Taylor_2019_Promo.jpeg Eli_2019_Promo.jpeg Jade_2019_Promo.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= Why Women Kill Official Trailer Why Women Kill TCA Sizzle Why Women Kill 1960s Teaser Why Women Kill 1980s Teaser Why Women Kill 2019 Teaser Why Women Kill - Simone Look Ahead Why Women Kill Beth Ann Look Ahead References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1